


I Wish I Dreamt in the Shape of Your Mouth

by homesickinspace



Series: Superpowers or Supernatural [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickinspace/pseuds/homesickinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loved what this kid was doing with his mouth, sucking a trail of sloppy kisses from his ear to the bottom of his neck. But then he felt Patrick bite down. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Dreamt in the Shape of Your Mouth

 Pete Wentz wouldn't admit to most that he was into the kinkier side of the spectrum in terms of sex. Hell, he wouldn't admit it to most of his friends. But the side of him that made him get weak knees from getting tied up or a splay of dark hickeys left on his neck through sucking and biting was still there, tucked away by Pete's thin facade of sexual normality.

This kid, however, was ripping that facade down real quick.

The kid in reference, who was a mere acquaintance who Pete met maybe a week ago through Joe, was Patrick Stump. He was rather short, even by the standards Pete had, and a bit young (Patrick was 20, though - Pete made sure to check) but _god_ did he make up for it in everything else. Fluffy hair dyed blonde, amazing bone structure, and eyes which seemed to be every color and pierced through Pete every time they landed in his direction. Plus, with a mouth like that - plump, an obscene shade of pink, and made amazing noises as Pete had learned - what was not to like? The only off-putting thing Pete saw in the kid was how pale Patrick was. It was beautiful for damn sure, but he didn't look _living_. More similar to a porcelain statue brought to life through some voodoo magic, if anything.

Where they were, on Patrick's mattress on a Friday night making out with each other, made up for that, though. Pete wasn't truly sure on how Patrick advanced on him. It all seemed like a blur, like most of his thoughts were these days, when Patrick had first pressed his lips against Pete's, cheeks blushed pink and arms shaking ever so slightly due to nervousness on what he wanted to do. Pete responded quickly to that, pressing back onto Patrick's lips with determination to finally kiss the lips he had been thinking about for the past week.

Now here they were, Patrick on top of Pete on his squeaky yet comfortable bed, Pete's pants already ditched and discarded on the floor. Patrick had a hand on the back of Pete's neck, which he liked; his fingers were close enough to wrap around Pete's dark hair and tug on the strands, which he loved. Patrick's other hand was on Pete's hip, shirt rucked up enough so that calloused fingertips made contact with smooth, tan skin.

Pete's mind was in a state of pure arousal. Patrick's touch left his skin burning, though Patrick's skin was rather cool, and Pete wanting more. He yearned for Patrick to do something, maybe move his hand lower towards where he needed it most, anything really.

Maybe Patrick was a mind reader, because he moved his lips from Pete's own and to his ear, brushing a sensitive spot along the way and drawing a high breath from him. Patrick chuckled low in Pete's ear from that, a noise which caused Pete to get even more turned on than before, if that was even possible.

"Can I, uh, try something?" Patrick whispered, voice hot and heavy in Pete's ear. God, that voice would make him do anything. Pete nodded almost immediately.

"Fuck, please, go ahead, I'm dyin' here," Pete choked out, fighting back a moan. Patrick began a string of loose kisses and bites which lead from Pete's earlobe down to the base of his neck. With every movement of lips against skin, Pete let out an involuntary whimper; he would've been embarrassed about it under certain circumstances but currently he was too turned on to care.

Patrick was determined to make sure that Pete was enjoying this before what he was about to do. Judging by the bulge pressed against Patrick's thigh, he thought he was doing a good job. He continued on sucking a hickey onto the expanse of tan skin on Pete's neck. Pete loved every second of it: anything that kid did with his mouth got him hot anyways, especially what he was currently doing.

But then Pete felt Patrick bite down. Hard. It was on the line of pure ecstasy and pure pain. Accompanied by the bite was Patrick's hand transferred from Pete's hip to inside his boxers and ghosting Pete's dick. Yeah, that was enough to keep Patrick's bite on the side of pure pleasure. Pete let out a moan, high and desperate as Patrick sucked hard onto his neck. Patrick finally wrapped a hand around Pete's erection, making Pete groan through pleasure. That began a game of give and take; Pete rocked his hips up into Patrick's calloused fingers and Patrick lapped and sucked at the same spot on Pete's neck.

"P-Patrick, oh god I think I'm gonna, uh-" Pete moaned out, feeling the steady building in his lower abdomen. Any second now he was gonna lose it. Patrick unlatched himself from Pete's neck with one last lick and an obscene popping sound. Pete managed to pry open his eyes and Patrick met his gaze. Fuck, Patrick looked like he would in Pete's dirtiest dream. Patrick's pupils were blown, obscured by the bright blue green his irises still showed. His lips were swollen and stained a red color. Wait, was that blood?

Fuck, that was totally his blood staining Patrick's mouth. That should not be hot, not in the slightest, that should be disgusting. But _shit_ , Pete thought it was hot as hell. The coil of heat pooling in his abdomen finally released as he came hot into Patrick's hand with a loud string of curses mixed with Patrick's name. When Pete finally came down from his orgasm, Patrick shoved a hand down his own pants. He came a few minutes later with a loud moan; if Pete wasn't still in that warm, fuzzy state of post-orgasm, he would've been hard again from watching Patrick jerk himself off.

* * *

 

Pete woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the smell of waffles coming from Patrick's kitchen, and a dull pain in his neck. Wow, did Patrick really bite him that hard? He did remember seeing blood on his lips (Pete felt his cheeks blush at that), so Patrick must’ve broken skin. He needed answers about all of this: yeah, it was pretty hot, but it was also a bit weird when one thinks about it the morning after.

Pete caught a glimpse of his reflection through Patrick’s TV as he was putting on his skinny jeans (That was another weird thing, too: Patrick didn’t even have a mirror in his room. Like, at all.) and was startled by what he saw. Two deep puncture wounds directly at the base of his neck, surrounded by angry, purple bruises.

Shit. _Shit_.

Patrick was totally a fucking vampire. That explained a lot, really. But now Pete had many more questions, all he had to do was go out there and ask Patrick about it...

"Ho-ly shit!" Pete exclaimed as he exited the bedroom and into the kitchen area. He saw Patrick in the kitchen as he expected, leaned against a counter, but Patrick immediately moved towards Pete.

"Are you okay?" Patrick said, genuine concern flooding his face, "God, I'm so sorry about last night, I definitely shouldn't have done that-"

"Dude," Pete said, stopping Patrick in his unnecessary appologies, "it's fine. But you’re a vampire, aren’t you?" Patrick's cheeks blushed.

"Uh, kinda. I'm only, like, 3/4 vampire. It takes a bunch of time to turn fully into a vampire," Patrick rambled.

"How long have you been one, then?"

"Like, a year."

Pete laughed at that. How anticlimatic was that? He was expecting decades, or centuries, not a single year. Patrick laughed, too, but his face suddenly became serious. He crowded Pete against the closest wall; while Patrick was a good inch shorter, he was damn intimidating, what with his strong cheek bones and intense brow line.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Patrick spoke, voice low yet eluding to the way he spoke the night before. He leaned in closer, lightly wrapping his hand around the other man's shoulder and drawing an involuntary shiver from Pete.

"Because trust me, Wentz, the punishment wouldn't be to your liking." Pete thought about responding to that (Something along the lines of, "Oh really? Tell me what you'd do to me then."), but the tone in Patrick's voice made Pete unable to truly say anything. He nodded.

"Don't worry about it, man. Your secret's safe with me," Pete said through an uneasy, lopsided smile. Patrick's face softened.

"Great! Let's eat then, I'm starving right now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is the first time i've ever written something remotely smutty, so apologies if it sucked lmaO but i'm probably gonna write more of this vampire!patrick AU in the future!!! hope u enjoyed (and if not sorry fr wasting ur time!!!)


End file.
